


Klaine Advent Challenge Drabble 16

by asuninside



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2013 [16]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuninside/pseuds/asuninside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Pulse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klaine Advent Challenge Drabble 16

One afternoon a week before Christmas finds Blaine falling apart with Kurt inside him.

They’ve never done this. After West Side Story there had been a glorious night exploring hands and mouths and _fingers_ , and then weeks of getting good at it, at learning each other’s bodies; but they’ve never done _this_. Blaine has no idea why. It’s the best thing that has ever happened to him.

Kurt’s long, perfect legs are wrapped around him and they’re face to face and Kurt is whimpering as he moves cautiously.

Blaine tries to relax, tries to breathe, but the burn and stretch are so _much_ , he feels so _much_. Heartbeat to heartbeat. Skin to skin.

Each rock of hips is a promise. A forever-connection. And Blaine can’t _cope_. He doesn’t think he’s ever felt so sensual or so safe or so _loved_. Mouth to mouth. Cheek to cheek. No words. None needed.

Blaineis almost sobbing. He feels warm all over and half-crazy with lust because Kurt is _inside_ him and in this moment they are one and Blaine feels whole.

Because Kurt is _it_ for him. He’s the one and he is _beautiful_ and oh- oh _god_.

“ _Kurt_ ,” he gasps, rocking back against him, “Kurt, I’m- _oh_ -“ He is so _close_ but he doesn’t want this to end, wants to stay here, fused to Kurt in a world of sweat-slick skin and fluttering eyes and pink cheeks.

Wants Kurt’s mouth and Kurt’s hands and Kurt’s _love_ , tangible and absolute. Wants to drown in sweet oblivion with _this boy_ -

“B-Blaine!  _Blaine,_ “ Kurt’s hot breath by his ear and Blaine’s name on his lips almost reverent.

And then his fingers dig into Blaine’s shoulder and he _keens_. Blaine squeezes his eyes tightly closed and tips his head back on a moan. Kurt is _coming inside him_ ; he can _feel_ the pulse of him and that, the physical realness of their bodies together is what pushes him over the edge. 

Blaine tenses and trembles; cries out Kurt’s name one last time, voice raw and wrecked, before he comes, not having touched himself, Kurt’s still clinging to him like his life depends on it, bruising Blaine’s skin with his effort to hang on.

After, they don’t say anything. They don’t need to. Everything they mean to each other, everything they are, has just been indescribably changed.

They lie in the dimness of the late afternoon, folded together and breathing in tandem. Heartbeat to heartbeat. Skin to skin.

 

 


End file.
